ThreE YearS LateR
by Blue Chaos
Summary: Three years have passed since Takeya left with the DearS. Three years that Neneko hoped to change in. But what happens when she gets a call from phone number 000...
1. Chapter 1

DearS: Three YearsLater

Only Notice: I do not own the creative rights of DearS, and this is the product of a bored mind.

Chapter 1

Three years have passed since Takeya let on the ship with Ren and the other DearS. Three years of growth and change have passed on Earth.

For Neneko school has finished high school and has been studying design in America. For three years she attempted to date other men and forget about Takeya, but whenever she saw a DearS she would remember him all over again. So she decided to dedicate her time to her studies and finished her studies in America quickly. All the while working on a design of her own, a wedding gown. Since finishing school she has moved home and is taking her time finding work, meanwhile she helps her father and grandmother with their tenants.

She hoped to say that nothing strange still happened, but Ayu moved into the area after school and has been working for Gen helping to sell fish. It is not all bad though. Since Harumi wanted a place for her son to return to, she kept paying for the apartment Takeya once lived in. But with her father not wanting it to stay empty, Neneko moved in and now has Ayu for a roommate, not a bad deal. As luck would have it Ayu when not at work keeps the place clean and doesn't cause problems even with all the other dears making visits. Since Takeya's meeting Ren, the room became an unofficial hangout for the DearS and Natsuki.

Natsuki it turns out developed into a beautiful, though violent when made, woman. She often openly wonders when Takeya will return, which Khi, now her "boyfriend", reminders her not to stress too much about it, but to be ready to slam him to the ground with affection. It tends to get a good laugh from, alone with easing the "couple". Though they both will deny any romance, Khi is often muttering under his breath invitations for dates with Natsuki, if only in practice.

Life has turned out pretty good for all of them, save maybe Hirofumi Nonaka (Hiro). With Xaki following him around, he has not had much of a chance to pick up women. That was until he figured out to use Xaki as a wing man, with disastrous results. But that all changed about a year before when Xaki showed up one day just to do something, turned out that Hiro had gotten a job and asked Xaki to stop following him around. Hrio was married six months later. Xaki still come around, but is only at home at night. But lately he has been seen with Rubi and Fina making plans for some reunion event for the DearS.

If only Neneko could keep her pleasant life. After all she is now use to the reminder of a failed goal …

* * *

The sunlight poured though alerting the already awake Neneko that the day was starting. Ayu feeling the warm rays began to shift a little until the light hit her eyes. Grunting in annoyance and rolling over she tried to sleep some more. That was until Neneko poked her exposed foot.

"Come on get up," Neneko continued.

"Dude, do I have to?" Ayu yawned.

"Yes," was the only return that came from the Japanese girl turned woman.

"Fine," Ayu rose into a sitting position. "But tell me how often did you do this with that boy?" the DearS attacked.

_So it continues_ the spectacled girl thought. "Just get up."

"Remind me why do you still carry a torch for the dude?" Ayu continued.

"How come a DearS is always in the news?" returned Neneko.

"Dude, how should I know?" vented the alien. "But still, three years? They have been gone three years! Haven't you gotten over him?"

No reply came as Neneko closed the bathroom door. Looking up she saw a white garment bag hanging on the wall keeping her one precious creation safe, along with a dream she could never really let go - a gown of white and a love unspoken.

When Neneko return from the bathroom all she heard from Ayu was a quick good bye and a well meant good luck. But with today off and nothing to do for her family, Neneko had only planned to work on some sketches. Time passed pleasantly as she drew, only having to get up and move when she saw that her drawing model was a certain someone. Nothing eventful happened during that time, until she heard her phone ring. Looking at it all she saw was a number she did not know, but made her think. "000…"

Answering the phone she was stunned when she heard "Hello Neneko?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The CalL

Neneko refused to believe her ears of all the people to call it had to be _him_. "Neneko are you okay?" slowly she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Yeah," it came in the form of shaky voice from her throat. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shocked that I'm talking with you. Where are you near Jupiter or something?"

No actually much closer," he replied with humor clear as say, "just on the other side of the moon."

_So close, why? _thought the designer. "What brings you back this way? Already finished with the goal of being a better man than your day?" she joked.

"Not sure," replied the boy, "but I will be closer for now on."

"Closer?" asked Neneko, "you mean that we could see you?"

"Yeah," answered Takeya, "we're building a colony on the moon. I am going to live there with Ren and some of the other DearS."

That's great," fears were beginning to surface for her once more. "Is Miu going to be there as well?"

"Couldn't stop her even if I tried," sighed Takeya. "But now she has calmed down a lot, helps that she is called one of my wives."

"What?" came the shocked response of the woman.

"Well, Io decided to declare Ren my bride along with Miu and China," Explained Takeya.

"How troublesome for you," Neneko spoke in annoyance. "Will Io be along in this trip?"

"No, she is still traveling with others looking for a new host." Takeya said with relief. "However we will still be in contact. She does not wish for the DearS to be a broken race."

"Then how are you here if you are not with all of them?" questioned Neneko.

"Well we acquired another ship when Ren decided she wanted to be closer to her friends." Takeya confessed. "She also wants me to be able to see Harumi and Natsuki. But I personally think that she really misses the Melon Bread. Lately she has really wanted it."

"So you're going to build a great big dome on the moon just so Ren can have some sweet roll?" deadpanned Neneko.

"That and so I can really start a family," confessed Takeya. "Ren has been wanting the roll as a sort of comfort food."

"You mean that you and Ren have—" began the blushing female.

"Yeah we have," admitted Takeya, "ever since Io mentioned repopulating the race both Ren and Miu have been dead set on as they said 'making babies.' We haven't had any luck. That is the biggest reason why we are building the settlement. The hope is that with the consistent, non-moving home it will yield results."

"So then you have no room for old friends then," muttered the girl.

"No I could really use them," Takeya unknowingly responded, "the older the better." Catching what he said the sputtered and tried to recover. "Bye Neneko." Then the line was dead.

"Bye Takeya," quietly spoke the crestfallen woman, "I love you."

* * *

By time Ayu returned home Neneko had yet to move. Seeing that Neneko was a sleep holding her phone, Ayu gently put Neneko on her futon. Smiling Ayu began to settle down the night for herself. "Good night Neneko," she yawned, "I hope that smile from your dreams can one day be true."

* * *

When Takeya ended the call he was quickly attacked by Miu. "Takeya come to bed" came her playful plead. "What could be so important that you can't spend time with Ren and I?"

"Don't worry," comforted the sole human on the ship, "I was just dropping a line to Harumi and Neneko."

And how are my mother in-law and dear sweet Neneko?" asked the pink haired DearS.

"They're doing well and Harumi is looking forward to seeing ua when we visit." Takeya answered happily. "Now let's get you back to bed."

"You promise to stay?" wined Miu.

"All night." he honestly answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The ReturN

The next week for Neneko kept thinking back to her conversation with Takeya. No matter what she was doing it kept coming back to her mind. He was coming back to Earth. But what did that mean for her? Should she let hope build up that she still had a chance with the boy? Or should she just blow out the burning flame of love that refused to kindle for another? No matter what she thought of to distract her he just as easily returned. Sighing she just gave up and made a call.

"Hello, Ikuhara Residence." came a female voice from the other side of the line.

"Hello Harumi," Neneko began, "how are you and Natsuki? Doing well?"

"Oh Neneko it's so wonderful that you called!" Harumi replied, "We're doing fine, in fact we're over the top now that Takeya is coming home."

_Great, him again_ thought the troubled girl. "Yeah, Natsuki must be estatic that her big brother is coming to visit."

"Not only her", the mother of two spoke, "but I'm sure someone else is burning to see him again."

"Who?" questioned the young woman, "who else wants him around?"

"Why you of course," answered the older woman.

Blushing and thanking her luck stars that it was only a phone call, she sputtered in response, not able to get out a clear reply. "Why would I be excited to see that idiot again?" Neneko hoped that the boy's mother believed that with all her might, for she was actually quite bothered by his impending return.

"Come now don't say that," Harumi returned, "I know that you really don't mean that. I come see how much he means to you, and still do. I am a mother and a woman after all"

_Busted_

* * *

Things for Takeya were going great since he called Harumi and Neneko. For him and the DearS it was as a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders and in many ways it was. The work on the settlement was going great if not a head of schedule. They may be able to start living there within a fortnight's time.

His relationship with the girls was going great, even with the now mature China. Shortly after his chat with Neneko she disappeared, and when she reappeared Takeya was quickly beset by a very driven China. But that was all old news as she was now his 'wife' now in every since of the word, and he was often not allowed to leave his bed. Bur he still found time to keep his record and think of what to do with his friends back home.

"Takeya, Takeya!" called the lovely Ren. Evidently she had stirred and found the constant presence of his body gone." Come back Takeya."

"In a moment Ren," the sole man spoke.

"Takeya, Takeya!" two more voices now joined the pleas.

"Alright, but once we get to Earth you cannot keep me in bed nearly all day." he spoke with a chuckle.

"Fine, but we will be with you all the time." came the controlled voice of Miu.

With an audible sigh the three DearS soon found their desired male had returned to the bed.

* * *

Not mainly days later the people of the Tokyo Bay area awoke to find another ship in the bay, and a small group of individuals sitting on a bench waiting. Not long did they wait before they were picked up by government officials and driven away. With nothing to really talk about the few who were out, went back to their task.

Later that day on the news a big announcement was made that took many by surprise and delighted many, the DearS will have their own home on the moon, a home where any were free to come see and new business ventures for many corporations. While many were sadden by the news that their friends may leave, the few that still bored a fear and hate for the race were gladdened by this announcement.

It was not till late in the evening that the few visitors of the DearS were able to take some time for themselves and visit with friends that they longed to see. As they neared the door of a treasured friend, the sole male human with them readied to see is lifelong friend and hoped that the visit would bear fruitful results and not more heart break that plagued him from time to time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FormaL GreetingS

Knocking was crystal clear in the small apartment as the two tenants thought about what was announced on the news. The press conference highlights showed the bright smiles of the four visitors as they made publicly known the new moon home of the DearS, if they so choose to go, and a welcome to all humans of every creed to come and visit them in their new long term home. An opportunity that the sole human in the room wanted to take, but the contemplation of the news had to wait until after the new guest left.

With a sigh, Ayu opened the door without looking. "Hello," she smiled, eyes closed, "what can I help you with this evening?"

"Oh Ayu," came the familiar soft voice, "Ren is so happy to see you again!" the soft voice caused the closed eyes to open and a screech of joy to come from the two.

"If you are done making known our visit, can we go in?" questioned the only male there in annoyance.

"Of course come in," the former beach DearS insisted. "Neneko! Ren, Takeya and Miu are here!"

"Don't forget about China!" exclaimed the fourth member of the group. Coming into view Neneko's questioning look was easy to read along with Ayu's: who?

"Anyways," Miu quickly began, "we came to visit with both of you."

"What about Harumi?" questioned the Japanese girl.

"Mother In-law?" pondered Ren openly. Thankfully the others were quick to recover.

"We're planning on stay there this evening," Miu explained. "With all that has happened recently, Takeya felt he owed her a longer chat then a short visit," seeing the look of disbelief from the life time friend, Miu corrected, "Of course we all thought that we should get to know our dear mother in-law a little better."

_Thought so, _thought Neneko, "So what brings you here, other than a short social stop?" no matter how long it takes, she will enjoy this brief visit.

"We have some questions." China simple said.

The confusion on both Ayu's and Neneko's faces were clear as the now apparent blush on Takeya's. "Questions…" began the roommates.

"Yes," began the teal haired beauty, "Ren wants to know if Neneko is familiar with marriage laws. Such as if a man can he more than one wife in Japan."

The confusion was still growing. "We also wanted to know something else," Miu continued. The look in her and the other two by Takeya began to make shivers run down Neneko's spine.

"Does Neneko still want to be Takeya's Bride," finished China. At the word of bride Neneko as out cold and red faced. Visions of her dream Wedding kept playing in her mind, and she could longer deny the one life goal she believed that could never be.

* * *

Later that evening after they revived Neneko, and insured her that they were not joking, the long discussion began. In japan Takeya could only have one wife, legally, in such a case only one of the three ladies in Takeya's life currently could be his wife. That being said, the three broke off and in hushed tones quick discussed how that would impact second question they had. Returning Ren asked Neneko directly, "Does Neneko still want to be Takeya's bride?"

Silence filled the room as Neneko found three, no four pairs of eyes on her and one very red young man looking off elsewhere. She could tell that it was not his idea; just as she could tell he was just as curious. Did she love him? Of course she did, but she feared that the government would not recognize the union. Yet somehow she answered the question. "Yes," came the quite words; by time she knew it, it was too late.

The silence in the room was gone, now replaced with fear and panic in Neneko's mind, as she watched in horror as the three DearS mouths formed smiles. Thinking the worest, she prepared for her fate, another broken heart, but this time there would be no healing salve.

"That's just," Miu spoke with energy, "perfect!" quickly she pulled the shocked Japanese girl into a corner as the three wives of her friend began to make plans for her apparent upcoming nuptials.

Neneko could not believe her ears as the three plained out guest list, the location, and so on. It was as if they knew this was for certain. Finding her voice and clarity of thought, she spoke slowly, "Are you nuts?"

"No." replied three voices.

"But he can only have one legal wife in Japan." rebutted the bespectacled female.

"And we chose you." China returned.

"Okay," surrendered Neneko, "but he hasn't asked, nor have I ever told you how I felt about him."

At this Miu smiled. "I could tell how you felt about him after my own long contemplation," light shown in her eyes as she spoke. "I reflected long and hard during our travels and then talked with Ren about them. Takeya felt the same about you." the pink haired DearS explained.

"Takeya was to embrassed to ask, continued Ren, "so Ren thought that Ren would for him and asked Miu and China to help."

Looking at her longtime friend, Neneko too smiled softly. "What about the marriage law?"

"As a society, we DearS have no marriage customs," spoke Miu, "but we feel that Takeya still needs the familiarity of a family from home. So we agreed that he should marry, but to someone who understood what it meant to be married."

"So in other words," Neneko understood, "me." She saw that her answer drew nods from the three. "What about you three?"

We are still his wives, but we only need the approval of our fellow DearS." China answered. "We don't care for government recognition."

Neneko finally came to understand what the three wanted. Alright then, she agreed, "I'll become Takeya's formal bride. But none of you better interrupt us as we consummate our marriage, or any time after that."

The three had no problem with that request, and so the plans resumed, now including the bride. After some planning Neneko realized that not only her family, but his had to be told about the upcoming marriage and the engagement; however the three said that they would return tomorrow to speak with Neneko's family and Takeya's would be told that evening. It was then that they were joined by the other female in the room. "Yes?" Ren asked.

Ayu had come closer with a very red face. "Would you mind if I joined in as one of Takeya's wives?" her answer was three smiles and one clear look of confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ThreE Months LateR

Takeya's marriage to Neneko was a big success. Her smile could only be matched by the four DearS that were sitting together with his family. Ren had a look of pride in her eyes that was not there the day she meet Takeya. Miu had a similar look and China was beaming. Ayu was happily chatting with her new sister and mother in-law. Takeya's father was in attendance though he kept off to the side out of the way.

Not much could be said about the other ceremonies for the four DearS due to them being held in private.

Since the day that of the wedding Takeya had few days here he had to chance to leave bed, but this lead to him getting three of his loving wives pregnant. Neneko was the first to learn about it , and got all the information to help her along with the others with the pregnancy.

There were still days that Takeya was stuck in bed, but now that the community was in full swing he had many duties to perform. As things were he was the appointed spokesman to the earth, though none of the DearS would ever tell him that no voting or discussion was done to make this so.

China would take any opportunity to get him to bed, followed quickly by Ayu for she still had the yearning to have a child. It only grew once she learned that the other ladies were going to have their own.

All in all, Takeya loves where his life had led. He was confident that he was now the man he always wanted to be. If anything, he only wishes that he could get a piece of his quite time back, but he will never tell that to his ladies. They had his broken life complete, and only wishes to be this happy in the years to come.

* * *

If you had enjoyed this story I have only have a few wishes:

If you have a story to tell, then tell it.

If you have started to tell them then finish them.

Encourage others to share and finish them.

Lastly, if you thought the writing was weak, then get more people to write stories for this series.

Thanks.


End file.
